


In All Things Certain and Uncertain

by RukiaK1



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy as always is a danger to himself, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hetero, M/M, Magic, Multi, One-sided feelings, Pairs are uncertian, Quirks, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Dimensions, X-Gene, Yaoi, Yuri, bad at relationships, confusion about feelings, hero training, teens will be teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has a secret that very few know, a whole different world that he has access to. With this, during their final semester he makes a decision to go there with his partner. There they will be working with the X-Men, a team that has so many secrets itself.But they are more than willing to put their lives on the line for these two young heroes-in-training.What other secrets does this world hold? And what will happen to them once they get used to it?Summary and rating may change





	In All Things Certain and Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another MU/BNHA crossover. I hope everyone likes this but who knows. We will see where it goes but pairs are going to be everywhere until I decide what I want to do.
> 
> But I was mulling over this idea for a while, if you like it please tell me. We will be seeing where it goes.

“For this semester,” Aizawa let out a soft sigh as he held up some papers, “we will be conducting hero placements. After all, this is your _last_ full semester here at UA. You’ve all learned plenty and have been working hard to get this far. I have seen you all progress like no other, after all. Today you will be picking your partners and discussing where you will be going. You must make contact with a hero or a team and have it approved by the school or through the school. _Partners_ are drawn at random,” He added then. “This is to show you that you may never know what you will be thrown into or who you will have to work with. Understood?”

“I have a question,” Mina grinned brightly as she raised her hand, “does this mean we won’t be in Japan? Like can we go anywhere?”

“That is correct, this year all of you, as long as a hero or team agrees, you can go anywhere.” Aizawa nodded, looking at them all. “It is possible two groups of partners end up in the same place, but it could also not happen. Therefore, we will just have to see for now. Now, let’s pick partners. You will draw from this hat; their hero names will be present on the tickets. It has been designed so that those who pick are not in the lotto, and could get anyone who is.”

As he passed out the hat full of slips, Izuku leaned on his hand a little bit. He wondered who his partner would end up being, and he prayed it wouldn’t be Uraraka. Even if they were still good friends, their relationship had not ended without negative and awkward feelings. It would be best if they didn’t get paired up for a big assignment like this. Todoroki. . .or even Kacchan would be a good pair, he believed. Who knew what would happen, he just knew he hoped whoever it was, it would be someone he could trust. After all, Nezu had already agreed to where he would be assigned, and it was going to be hard to explain to say, Shoji or even Kaminari.

Reaching into the hat, he took a deep breath seeing there were only a few slips left. Grasping one he pulled it out, and waited for the other few to get pulled before he opened it up. For a moment, he blinked in surprise but then relaxed. Yeah, he could work with this one. He put the slip down on his desk and smiled a little bit.

It read: Eijiro Kirishima.

_x-x-x-x_

“So, we’re partners then.” Kirishima grinned, looking at Izuku as he glanced at the slip again as if to make sure. “Not bad, we can work with this, right?”

“Yeah and we’re already doing better than some of the others,” Izuku sweat-dropped. He glanced forward at Todoroki and Kacchan who were already arguing about who they wanted to be apprenticed by. Others were doing…alright. He had really lucked out though in getting Kirishima.

“So, who do you think, you want to be apprenticed by?” The red-head blinked, “I know Katsuki would prefer we’re in the same country but what do you think?”

“Right, that would make sense,” Izuku noted, thinking about it. The two weren’t…dating per-say but he knew they went on ‘dates’ if not formally called that. “I mean, I have an idea and perhaps those two could come with but I would have to get permission. If I’m honest, the place I’m thinking about was already approved by the Principal and All Might,” He shifted a little, embarrassed. “But I would have to show you what I mean.”

“Show me? I mean, sure. Are we going to speak with someone?”

“Yeah, we are. I’m sure if we go tonight, we can ask about those two but I don’t want to say anything to them until I know for sure.” Izuku nodded. He pulled out his phone then, typing a message quickly, “let’s see. He says he can meet at 7 tonight at the earliest. That would work?”

“Yeah, it would. We can do that, but I’m interested to know what you’re talking about.” He chuckled softly.  “I’ve never seen you so excited before.”

“Trust me, I have waited years to tell someone about this.” Izuku closed his notebook then, “but a word of advice. . . if you get sniffed don’t take it personal.” The bell rang and the other hopped up, running out without letting Kirishima get a word in edge-wise.

_x-x-x-x_

“So, you’re meeting the person that Deku thinks you can work for? Then you’re staying in Japan?” Bakugo shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at Kirishima, frowning. “Why not branch out?”

“I’m not sure we are, actually. Izuku seems to have this idea but I can’t think about what it means.” He admitted, walking besides the other. “Maybe you two can come with us but I’m not sure even where we will be going. He was…so excited though.” He chuckled softly. “I’m excited either way, I think this will be a good experience. I’m sorry you got Todoroki; I know you two don’t get along too well.”

“It’s fine, Ei. It will be what it’s like to be a hero, working with others I don’t like. I woulda preferred you or even Deku but it works. If we get to the same country it’ll be easier to stand.”

“Yeah, I’ll see what happens,” Kirishima smiled gently, glancing at his watch, “but I need to meet Izuku soon so I guess I should get going. I’m glad our curfew for third years is 1 am,” He chuckled softly. “I’ll be able to come finish this walk afterwords.”

“Yeah, yeah, get going,” Bakugo pushed on him a little bit but he smiled some. _Deku’s secret huh. I wonder what Kirishima will think of it._ In truth, he didn’t think the other remembered that he _knew_. It was a long time ago they were nothing more than bratty kids. Soon after, they stopped getting along, but he would take it to his grave that he knew. He looked up at the sky, letting out a soft breath. Deku probably knew, honestly, but he wouldn’t tell him. No he would just wait and see where this took everyone.

_x-x-x-x_

“He’s uh, meeting us in your room?” Kirishima shifted a little bit on Izuku’s bed. The other looked uneasy, but Izuku knew it would be worth it in the end.

“Yup, don’t worry.” Izuku hummed from where he was sitting down on the floor, smiling, “it won’t cause any alarms to go off or anything.”

“So, he’s allowed in the school?”

“Well, kind of but it’s more complicated than. . .” He trailed off and lifted his head, “let’s just see, alright?” With a grin he slowly stood up, looking toward the balcony. In font of the doors, a bright light appeared, and slowly the line grew downward. Slowly, it started to expand into a black portal that had light undertones of blue in it. Izuku hummed, glancing at Kirishima. “Alright, come on he’s waiting for us.” He held out his hand, and Kirishima stared at him.

“Through that? Are you sure?” He questioned carefully, and Izuku nodded.

“I know it seems dangerous but trust me, alright?” Slowly, the other stood up. He took a deep breath.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” He breathed, taking Izuku’s hand as they went to the portal. Passing through it slowly. Izuku could feel Kirishima grip tighter as they walked out into a dark-ish room with the door slightly ajar.

“No light?” Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy that was sitting on the bed, looking at them.

“Well, I forgot to tell my parents so I had to run out and tell them and come back. So, no, no light.” He rolled his eyes, hopping up and flicking his wrist. The portal disappeared. “It’s harder to do it with two people and do the whole language modulation thing at the same time. I’m learning, though.”

“That’s fine, thanks.” Izuku chuckled, the two hugging after Izuku let go of Kirishima’s hand. “It’s good to see you again, Kaplan.”

“You really should get used to calling me Billy, calling me Kaplan is weird.” The other huffed, but he smiled as they pulled away. “And come visit more!”

“Well, if all works out tonight, we’ll be doing our internships here,” Izuku smiled, “which means _plenty_ of time.”

“Okay, but like. With who? Us, the Avengers, the X-Men? Hell could even be Alpha Flight or X-Force for all I know,” Billy snorted.

“That’s what I’m here to figure out. After all it’s a partner internship, so…meet Kirishima, Eijiro.” Izuku looked back at the other who was standing there with his mouth open. Slowly looking around. “Kirishima, meet Billy Kaplan. He’s the one who brought us here and he’s around our age.”

“O…okay…um. Where is here?” He finally looked at them, raising an eyebrow at the two.

“See, that’s the thing,” Izuku rubbed his arm a little bit, “this is another world, Kirishima.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Honestly, he took it better than I thought he would.” Billy sighed, putting a wet cloth on the other’s forehead, frowning down at Kirishima. “Fainting, but not running away?”

“Not the _best_ way to put it.” Izuku sighed, “but yeah I knew it wouldn’t be an easy topic. After all, he put a lot of trust into me for this to be the outcome.”

“What, dimensional travel? Honestly, it could be worse.” Billy leaned back some. “He’ll be fine though; he just needs time to overcome the stress. In the meantime, my parents will make dinner, we could cut your hair, and Logan can arrive to pick us up.”

“I suppose.” Izuku hummed, “your Mum still willing to cut my hair for me, then?”

“Of course, besides it’s so fluffy. While I like fluffy don’t you want something…different?”

“Yeah, let’s…let’s do it.” He stood up, “and wait for Kirishima to wake up.” Billy grinned as they walked to the living room.

“Mum! Let’s cut Izuku’s hair!” The older woman smiled and put down the spoon she was using to stir.

“Alright dear, mind the food for me, then.”

“Yes Mum,” Billy hummed as he went to take her place. The woman carefully put Izuku in a chair and covered him, looking at his hair.

“What do you want me to do to it?” She asked gently, “whatever you please I can do.”

“Ah, well…” He smiled weakly, showing her a picture. What he wanted was to shave the sides as much as he could and keep a lump on the top of his head, but also trim it down a little. After so many years as hero-in-training he had learned it was getting in his way. She smiled, gently getting to work.

“How long will you be staying?” She asked softly, “we can prepare beds.”

“Don’t worry we’ll be going to the X-Mansion after this,” Izuku hummed, “but thank you. We will stay an entire day here, so maybe we will come back and visit.”

“I see, and Billy, dear, are you going with them?”

“To the mansion or to their world?” He looked over as she started to shave, “because yes to the mansion and…I have no idea about the world.”

“Both, but thank you,” she hummed. Carefully cutting his hair as she spoke. “I suppose we will see then, make sure to tell Wanda is you do go.”

“Yes, I know. She will want to know.” Billy hummed, glancing over. “So, I will, but I don’t know about going with. What do you think Izuku?”

“Maybe, but first Kirishima needs to wake up and _not_ faint again,” Izuku reasoned. “Then we can talk about that.”

“I’m…I’m awake,” Izuku started to lift his head but he was pushed back down as the trimmer’s did their job. The redhead was standing by the door, looking around a bit, “is this really…another world?”

“Yeah, it is,” Billy hummed. “Actually, about a day here is around 12 hours in your world.” He glanced over as he stirred the pot. “Don’t worry you are in good hands.”

“And how did we…come here?” He rubbed his arm, “this is just a lot sorry.”

“I know,” Izuku lifted his head to look at him when he was finally allowed to move more. “I wish I could have warned you but there was no way for you to believe me until you actually saw this place and saw the portal…”

“Yeah I…I never would have guessed.” He admitted then, softly. “But I see now why it was a secret and why you were so excited.” He came over and knelled down, looking at Izuku gently then, “hair looks nice like this.”

“Thanks,” Izuku smiled, slowly standing up. “I think I needed it, besides my hair kept getting in my eyes.” He moved his hair back a bit, humming some. “Anyways how are you feeling?”

“Well, aside from traveling to another world I wouldn’t say terrible.” He offered, shaking his head. “I was just surprised by…this and unsure.”

“Yeah, I know.” He reached out before pulling his hand back, “there will be food soon so we can eat. Then we will be meeting the team we would be staying with, it’s up to you.” He said slowly.

“I’m willing to give it a try, but I can’t believe they would agree to this.”

“They know the circumstances, besides, knowing about these guys…is helpful if something really bad ever happened.” Izuku explained, “there are more heroes here with more variety as well as different skills. They would be good to be with, and we’d be here a year.”

“And, about the other two…?” Kirishima tilted his head a little bit.

“We have to ask, but they would have to work with another team for it to count. It might make people more relaxed for them to be with us…”

“Well, let’s just see where it takes us.” Kirishima let out a breath. “After all, in a way I’m excited for how this next year will go.”

 


End file.
